Portal hacia el amor (MLH)
by KangelusiaEthel SpearsSutclif
Summary: Después de hacer un hechizo Para abrir un portal, los "Elementos de la Armonía" y las CMC van a una dimensión paralela donde están ellas pero en distinto género y para colmo no pueden abrir el portal en 2 meses más (Yeta XD) Ojala les guste
1. Prólogo

**Editado**

Ese día era uno fuera de lo común, ya que Twilight probaría un hechizo que había encontrado el día anterior; Según ella debían ir a las magníficas montañas de cristal, ya que solo ahí funcionaban las palabras, después de eso les dijo a sus amigas que en el tren les explicaría con detalles.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Fluttershy, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos después llego Rainbow Dash volando, quién, al tocar el piso se convirtió en humana.

\- ¡Dashie! -Gritó Pinkamena abrazándola efusivamente.

\- Hola Pink, hola chicas -Saludó cordial- ¿Cuánto falta para que el tren salga?

\- Cerca de tres horas -Applejack se hizo escuchar desde una banca rodeada con las maletas y bolsos de todas las que habían llegado.

Rainbow bufó dejándose caer al lado de su amiga campestre.

\- Me hubiese quedado durmiendo.

\- Puedes volver y -Fluttershy fue interrumpida por Pinkie.

\- Pero la vez pasada hiciste eso, y llegaste tarde.

\- Esta vez no pasará-Dash se levantó, pero AppleJack la sujetó fuertemente evitando que caminara mucho más.

\- De eso nada, todas sabemos que de todas formas te atrasarás.

Esperaron las tres horas para que un par de siluetas bastante familiares se acercaran

\- ¡Dash! -Exclamó Twilight alzando sus manos con una sonrisa impresa en el rostro- Menuda sorpresa, ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

\- A ver, déjame recordar, ¡Ah sí! tres horas -Respondió la aludida arrastrando sus últimas palabras con un tono ronco, en respuesta Sparkle sonrió nerviosa.

Anunciaron que el tren haría aparición en poco, y en cuanto llegó todas se sentaron juntas dando paso a que el elemento "magia" explique mejor el plan.

\- Bien, primero que nada, gracias por acceder a hacer este viaje conmigo sabiendo lo mínimo -Se quedó un poco pensativa, pero el carraspeo de una de sus amigas la sacó de su trance- Lo que probaré será abrir un portal que nos enviará a la dimensión que desee el que realice dicho hechizo, en este caso, yo -Todas la miraban atentas y tomando apuntes mentales, de alguna forma se sintió mal por la información que mantendría oculta- No tengo ni la más remota idea de en qué dimensión pensar, así que trataré de no idealizar una -Y hasta ahí llegó la "wiki de viajes", según ella no había nada más que explicar.

\- Sigo pensando en que seguiría muy atractiva siendo hombre -Debatía Rarity, quién con las demás, sostenían el tema de conversación "cambio de género", hace quizás, media hora.

\- No sé, ver a un hombre con rulitos más falsos que el color de cabello de la alcaldesa, el pelo largo de Fluttershy y Suri Polomare en sí juntos, se me haría raro -Contradijo Rainbow Dash momentos antes de que abrazara a amabilidad pidiéndole que la perdone.

\- ¿Podrían solo cerrar la boca? -Les reclamó Applejack algo estresada de la tonta discusión. Y así lo hicieron, pero de todas formas las mane 6 quedaron casi en su totalidad concentradas en el tema, con nada mejor que hacer.

Al fin habían llegado a las elegantes montañas, donde el cuerno de Twilight emitió una luz más fuerte de lo normal, pero cuando esta se fue apagando el paisaje seguía igual.

\- Muy bonito linda, pero… exactamente ¿Dónde está el portal?

\- Exacto cerebrito, aquí no hay nada -Lealtad había estirado una mano hacia el frente, cuando se sintió succionada por una fuerza invisible.

Todas reaccionaron, unas antes que otras, y se iban sujetando de la ropa de la que era absorbida, siendo última Fluttershy, quién se aseguró de cargar con todo el equipaje antes de agarrarse fuertemente de Pinkie.


	2. Capítulo I

**Editado**

 _-_ _¿Alguien está al tanto de la situación?_ _-_ Habló una niña de piel muy blanquecina dentro de un espacio muy reducido hablando por un intercomunicador

 _-_ _Ninguna novedad al parecer Sweete Belle_ _-_ Le respondió su camarada de tierra

 _-_ _Seguro fue algo grave, el golpe fue muy brusco, me duele todo_ _-_ Scootalo no hacía más que quejarse po motivo cada vez que hablaba.

Las jóvenes vieron el paisaje acomplejadas, habían aparecido en una granja demasiado conocida para sus gustos.

\- Como que estamos en Sweet Apple Acres ¿No creen? -La granjera en seguida había reconocido su hogar, solo que se encontró en una situación de demasiada confusión.

\- Recapitulemos, nos levantamos, fuimos a la estación de trenes -Contaba Pinkie con los dedos.

\- Primero me arreglé -Le interrumpió Rarity.

\- Nos arreglamos, luego fuimos a la estación de trenes.

\- Antes fui a desayunar -Replicó Fluttershy.

\- Fuiste a desayunar.

\- Yo igual lo hice -Siguió Rainbow.

\- ¡Silencio! -Exigió Pie harta de la interrupción - Nos levantamos, nos fuimos a la estación directo al imperio de Cristal, subimos a las montañas, Twi hizo el hechizo, fuimos absorbidas por el portal, y volvimos prácticamente al punto de inicio.

-Al parecer si, fue de una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Entonces… ¿Hacemos como que nada paso? -Cuestionó Dash no mejor que las demás.

\- Supongo que sí, pero es extraño -Magia se puso modo "pensativa"- Quizás ese es el resultado de no tener un destino fijo.

Lo único que hicieron, fue entrar a la construcción para poder hablar y pensar más del tema.

Iban pasando por el umbral y escucharon más voces, no les pareció raro, ya que fácilmente podían ser la abuela, Bic Mac, y las CMC, pero al pasar al salón para saludar, vieron a 6 muchachos hablando animados, aunque lo que más les sorprendió fue ver que eran idénticos a ellas, solo que, de manera masculina. Todas entraron en shock, y ellos al verlas quedaron sorprendidos, y para que omitirlo, asustados, fácilmente podían ser acosadoras.

Luego de unos minutos de sonidos semejantes a murmullos una de las voces se hizo escuchar.

\- Ustedes de donde salieron, acosadores mal paridos -No era la forma más amable de pedir explicación, pero la cabeza de Rarity daba vueltas, eran demasiadas sorpresas por un día. Los chicos se miraron entre sí impacientes y confundidos por la "pregunta" de la joven, puesto que, para ellos, las chicas eran las acosadoras, sus acosadoras.

Todos escucharon la risa de Sparkle en algún punto de su confusión mientras susurraba cosas como "Funcionó, en verdad funcionó" "Claro, yo pensaba en eso, por eso estamos" "Oh Celestia, lo hice".

\- Twi, Twilight, respira -Intentaban calmarla, su risa era chillona, fuerte y chillona, parecía escapada del manicomio.

\- ¡Twilight reacciona! -Y ella calló, las observó con un brillo en los ojos, ese que obtenía cuando leía un libro que en verdad le encantaba.

\- Lo descubrí, el hechizo funcionó, ellos -Apuntó a los muchachos que se habían ido al otro lado de la sala temerosos- Ellos son nosotros, ¿Recuerdan la plática que tuvimos?, quedó rondando en mi cabeza hasta el momento de hacer el encantamiento, por eso estamos aquí.

\- Por eso tan hermosa y refinada dama nos acompaña-No se percataron de la cercanía de algunos de los muchachos, en especial de un chico pálido con cabello morado, quién agarraba la mano de Rarity depositando un beso en ésta- Un gusto soy Elusive, perdone nuestro repentino alejamiento, aún seguimos algo impactados.

\- Oh, si hubiese sabido que habría tanta caballerosidad le hubiese hablado antes -Todos estaban seguros de que una burbuja los encerraba haciéndoles imposible el hecho de tomar atención a otra cosa.

\- Como sea, ahora sabemos que tu hechicito funciona, ¿Podemos volver?-Applejack asintió a lo dicho por Dash, se le hacía incómodo el hecho de estar con seis personas demás, aparte de que Rarity estaba en un mundo de ilusiones con el otro muchacho, Pinkie observaba a su contrario atentamente y viceversa y Fluttershy estaba atrás de ellas observando de reojo a un chico de cabello rosado y piel amarillenta.

Twilight, quién estaba sumida en sus pensamientos optimistas, fue desconcentrada por las palabras de su amiga y todo el color de su rostro despareció dejándola similar a un fantasma.

\- Claro, volver, esto, debo, debo decirles algo importante sobre la vuelta -Las otras dos asintieron en señal de que prosiga- Llamen a las otras por favor -Asintieron y tomaron la atención de las demás como pudieron- Bueno, lo diré rápido, para evitar, eso -La miraron confusas- Estoy cansada ¿bien? Digo algunas incoherencias, bueno -Respiró- no podremos volver dentro de dos meses -La miraron incrédulas.

\- ¿Tú lo sabias antes de hacer el hechizo y enviarnos aquí?

\- Perdón, estaba consiente que no vendrían si les decía el tiempo que tardaríamos.

\- Mucha razón tenías -Twilight miró a Dash triste y Pinkie Pie la codeó- Perdón, pero es la verdad.

-No es la verdad Rainbow Dash -Rarity escupió las palabras y usando un tono suave agregó- Podrías habernos dicho, hubiésemos tratado de librarnos de responsabilidades por dos meses, o quizás por un poco menos -La abrazó y magia apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

Todo estaba explicado, se encontraban sentaditos en la mesa ya presentados.

\- Entonces, no hay nada más, somos los mismos, no hay que conocerse mucho ¿Qué harán? -El conocido como Dusk preguntó haciendo círculos en la mesa con su dedo índice esperando una respuesta que no recibió.

-¡Ya no más!, estoy segura de que un perfume se rompió aquí adentro -Una pequeña niña de cabello bicolor -rosado y morado- salió de una de las maletas de Rarity.

Sus dos camaradas seguían dentro de los bolsos, y se lamentaban el que Sweetie Belle se haya revelado.

\- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? -Preguntó AppleJack parándose.

\- ¿Rompiste mi perfume?

\- No, ahora que veo mejor solo apreté la cosa de arriba.

Rarity respiró con un poco de alivio, pero se tensó otra vez.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo, solo te quería seguir, no quedarme sola, como siempre, ¡Y no vine solo yo!, las chicas me acompañaron.

\- ¿Tenías que decirlo? -Se quejó Apple Bloom, quién se sentó como un resorte después de abrir el bolso de su hermana

\- ¿Igual se iban a enterar? -Trató de excusarse Sweetie Belle.

\- ¡Ábranme!, esta cosa se trabó -Gritaba Scootaloo.

\- No puede ser -Lealtad fue y abrióla maleta observando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bien, ahora no podemos hacer nada al respecto, ya no podemos enviarlas de vuelta, déjenlas tranquilas -Las salvó Pinkie, Fluttershy asintió de acuerdo con ella.

\- Twi, ¿Este lugar sería la copia exacta de Equestria? -Preguntó Shy.

\- No sé ¿Chicos?

\- No, empezando porque éste lugar se llama Airsencu, no "Equestria".

\- Pero sería un gusto presentarles el lugar donde vivimos, un tour por estos barrios ¿Qué tal?-Habló AJ sonriendo.

\- Buena idea, así verán cuanto cambia un lugar del otro, para tener referencias.

Y así salieron para ver la ciudad, cada uno con su contraparte, confiando plenamente en los niños, a los cuales llamaron para que vean "a las pequeñas damitas", como les decía Elusive.


	3. Capítulo II

**Editado**

Al final del tour de Applejack y AJ pararon en Sugar Cube Corner para descansar y beber algo.

\- Dígame ¿Qué desea de beber?-Preguntó AJ galante.

\- Sidra de manzana por favor -Y así fue, el chico corrió a la fila -bastante larga-, mandándole miraditas furtivas cada 5 segundos.

Después, cuando volvió se la pasó sonriendo y sentándose en el lugar que habían elegido.

\- ¿Cuánto costó?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para pagarte -AJ negó

\- No, déjalo, va por mi cuenta -Applejack asintió algo dudosa comenzando a tomar la bebida

Ella se sentía un poco incómoda por la insistente mirada del rubio, así que dejó su sidra a medio beber en la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué me miras? -Cuestionó sin verlo aún, no tenía esa necesidad, era más que obvio que él tenía su vista fijada en ella.

Al no recibir respuesta abrió su boca para volver a preguntar, pero la mano en su barbilla hizo que su rostro se volteara y sus ojos chocaran con los de él, que tenían un brillo que no logró descifrar.

\- ¿Puedo llamarla terroncito de azúcar? -Susurró él con voz grave.

\- ¿Para qué? -Le cuestiono ella en voz baja con los ojos entrecerrados y más nerviosa aún gracias a la cercanía

\- Porque al verla me es inevitable recordar uno -El espacio entre los dos cada vez iba siendo más inexistente

Applejack se levantó en seguida excusándose con el baño, lugar al cuál acudió con la idea de lavar su rostro y pensar detenidamente en lo que había pasado.

Al cabo de dos minutos volvió con el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué pensó sobre el apodo?

\- No puedes llamarme de ninguna otra manera que no sea por mi nombre, ahora me quiero ir, estoy un poco agotada.

\- Voy con usted -Se paró dispuesto a ir con la chica, pero ésta le miró fulminante- No se enoje ¿Al menos la puedo tutear?

Ella botó el aire algo frustrada y se giró sobre sus talones observándolo.

\- Bueno, hazlo, pero nada de apodos.

Ambos Rainbow habían salido del terreno de Sweet Apple Acres y Blitz estaba dándole las indicaciones del lugar a su compañera

-Mira preciosa a mí derecha está la librería, a mi izquierda está la cancha de deportes la cuál comparte sitio con un parque de ejercicios, al lado de la librería está el internado donde vamos nosotros, a 1 cuadra de aquí esta Sugar Cube Córner al lado del internado está la casa de Dusk, detrás del Internado está la casa de Butterscotch, la boutique de Elusive se encuentra doblando la esquina y la mía está al lado de la casa de Dusk, y está demás decir de que yo soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol masculino del Instituto y el chico más popular del mismo establecimiento y de toda esta ciudad-Terminó dando una sonrisa ladina con ambos brazos en las caderas e inclinado bastante hacia adelante en dirección a Dash.

\- Si eh… como te digo -Ella puso su dedo índice en la nariz del chico aplicando presión haciendo que éste se alejara- Primero, jamás me vuelvas a llamar preciosa, porque si no, nadie volverá a saber de ti, segundo, ok que interesante ¿Y el tour por el lugar?, y tercero, ¿Acaso me ves con cara de que me importe tu popularidad y liderazgo?

\- Mira, pre-ci-o-sa, primero, tú no me dices como te debo llamar, aparte de que tu amenaza no da miedo, segundo, es obvio que te interesa, soy yo el que te está hablando, sobre el tour, no es necesario, así podremos tener más tiempo para conocernos, tercero, tienes rostro de enamorada, obvio por mí, y me daré la libertad de agregar un cuarto, tú, vas a caer en mis brazos

\- Claro, y yo amo los vestidos princesa rosa chillón con brillo y encaje -Dijo ella en tono de broma y agitando los brazos

\- Te quedaría mejor uno estilo sirena color turquesa -Hizo una pequeña pausa- con brillo y encaje -El chico le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó preguntándose cómo podía ser tan estúpido, y de donde había sacado información sobre vestidos, aunque la respuesta era obvia, había pasado demasiado tiempo con Elusive.

\- Si me permites decírtelo, eres el caballero más educado con el que me he topado -Aduló Rarity recordando lo decepcionante que terminó siendo el príncipe Blueblood

\- Y no te quedas atrás querida, ahora que terminamos ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?

\- Bueno… ¿Te gustan las películas románticas? -Preguntó ella caminando hacia donde debería estar el cine, según lo que recordaba

El tiempo se les pasó volando y sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a la cartelera del establecimiento.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Veamos esta por favor! -Habló ella como una niña.

\- Posdata te amo, muy buena elección my lady, he escuchado muy buenas críticas sobre esta película.

Él se dirigió a comprar comida mientras ella iba a reservar dos puestos en la sala. Cuando la película finalizó ambos fueron a la boutique.

\- Oh Celestia, este vestido es tan original, solo que se vería mejor con una falda en línea A y bordados de gemas.

\- Oh, eso mismo le dije a la mujer, pero es testaruda y dice que se verá espectacular sin esa falda, y que no tiene dinero para el bordado, es bastante estúpido, puesto que es parte de la crema y nata de la sociedad y le he visto vestidos mucho más elaborados.

\- Típico.

\- ¿Quieres tomar un té?

\- Por favor.


	4. Capítulo III

Mientras tanto para Fluttershy el lugar se le hacía hermoso, muy parecido a Ponyville (aunque según ella tenía un encanto único).

\- Bueno, ese fue el tour-Butterscotch señaló a su casa algo retraído- Quieres… ¿Quieres pasar?

\- Oh, ok, parece linda -Fluttershy pasó tímida el umbral.

\- ¿Quieres beber algo?, rayos sabía que debía invitarte a Sugar Cube Corner -Se regañó él.

\- No, no gracias- Ella se sentó en el sillón de su contra parte.

\- ¿Quieres ver a mis animales?

\- ¿Tienes animales?-Shy se comenzó a emocionar; de esa emoción mágica que hacía que no le importe subir su tono de voz o actuar raro

\- Más de los que puedas imaginar -el pelirosa le miró algo burlón y con un aura superior

\- Te aseguro que eso no es verdad -Ella rodó los ojos.

\- Bueno, todos se sorprenden al verlos.

\- No entiendo por qué conmigo sería igual, soy tú de todas formas.

\- Buen punto -Butterscotch abrió la puerta trasera y le dejó paso a su contraparte.

\- Tengo hambre, y sed, no dejé comido nada, bueno, solo un bollo de canela, pero nada más -Se quejó Pinkie con un puchero sujetándose el estómago que no hacía nada más que rugir cuál dragón.

\- ¿Vamos a comer algo a Sugar Cube Corner?

\- ¡Bueno! Compraré un moca ¡De menta!

\- Ese es muy bueno.

Luego de unos minutos Pinkie se encontraba en la fila esperando para comprar su bebida y el latte que le había pedido Berry.

\- Ten -Le pasó su pedido Bubble.

\- Gracias -Bebió un sorbo y dejó la taza en la mesa- Dime ¿Planean matricularse?

\- Aún no lo hablamos, llegamos hoy, creíamos que estábamos en nuestra ciudad así que no acordamos nada -Entonces unos brazos rodearon el cuello del pelirosa y él alzó su cabeza encontrándose con un par de alegres ojos color esmeralda.

\- ¡Cheese! -Exclamó emocionado, entonces la recién llegada se sentó al lado de él- Cheese, ella es Pinkie Pie -Se giró hacia la susodicha con una radiante sonrisa- Pinkie Pie, ella es Cheese Toastie, mi novia.

\- Un gusto conocerte, te pareces mucho a Bubby ¿Eres familiar? Bubble, nunca me contaste sobre una hermana gemela -Habló Toastie rápidamente.

\- Vengo de Equestria.

\- ¿Eres extranjera?

\- Si… -Pensó un poco y cambió su respuesta- No... no sé, vengo de otra dimensión -La castaña quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a Pinkie mientras asimilaba la información- Llegué aquí con unas amigas, una de ellas es princesa, ella nos trajo.

\- ¿Un hechizo? -Preguntó la castaña pensando en cuánto había avanzado la magia, y claro, también en que ella no había estado enterada de esos avances.

\- Si, de hecho, es bastante gracioso.

\- Cuéntame, cuéntame.

Todo iba bien con la realeza del grupo, en este momento se encontraban viendo los libros que contenía la enorme biblioteca de la ciudad.

\- Creo que alguien importante llegó -Avisó Twilight a Dusk al percatarse de todas las personas reverenciadas en la entrada, personas que dejaban un pequeño camino entre ellos.

\- Quizás sea el príncipe Yue que vino de visita, o a pedir la lista de nuevos libros -Se acercaron más, pero con lo que ella no contaba, era que hubiera tantas personas en el edificio, aun así, eso no les impidió ver a la persona causante de tanta cortesía, puesto que era un hombre alto, con cabello castaño y brillante, piel pálida y barba, vestido muy elegante- Lord Solaris -Susurro Dusk Shine cuando el imponente señor se acercó a él, en seguida realizó una reverencia haciendo que Twilight imitara su acto.

\- Buenos días, Dusk, presenta a tu amiga por favor.

\- Oh claro, eh... ella es la princesa Twilight Sparkle, vino de Equestria junto a sus amigas, son 5, sus amigas -Habló extrañamente nervioso el susodicho.

\- Equestria… ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? Princesa Sparkle.

\- Bien, supongo.

\- ¿Y su alteza Celestia está bien? -Ella quedó estupefacta.

\- ¿Su alteza Celestia? ¿La conoce?

\- ¿No fue ella quien las mandó? -La alicornio negó lentamente con los ojos abiertos- Oh, perdón la confusión, pero… no me contestó -Twilight se ruborizó un poco por haber respondido la consulta del hombre con otra pregunta, lo cual por cierto, se considera falta de respeto.

\- Está muy bien Lord.

Luego de algunos minutos de (quizás no tan) cómoda conversación, el soberano se retiró.

\- Dusk -El nombrado la miró- El conocía Equestria.

\- Al parecer sí.

\- Dusk -Lo volvió a llamar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me di cuenta de que este mundo tiene notables diferencias con Equestria.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- ¡Cutie marks de guías! -Dijeron los niños emocionados, sus ojos brillaban y sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas.

\- ¡Cutie marks de turistas! -Las pequeñas no estaban menos excitadas por la idea de al fin obtener las marcas que les definirían la vida.

\- ¿Cómo se es turista? -Preguntó la niña de cabello rizado.

\- Creo que sorprenderse por todo lo que ves, tomar atención y sacar fotos -Le respondió su compañera pelirroja.

\- Yo tengo la cámara.

A medida que iban por la ciudad ellas fotografiaban todo tratando de hacer bien sus roles de turista, al igual que ellos, aunque al final del recorrido se convirtieron en ponis y con ansias miraron sus costados en busca de algún rastro de cutie mark, aunque seguían vacíos.

\- No funcionó, supongo que debo tachar esto de la lista -Habló Apple Buck ya como humano mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta junto a un lápiz.

\- ¿Y si vamos a buscar a los chicos? -Preguntó Scootaroll, los demás alzaron sus hombros mientras intercambiaban miradas.

\- Solo vamos.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Editado**

Ya terminé de darle el tour a la señorita Rarity.

 **Macabeo mujeriego**

yo igual a la amargada pero sensual Rainbow 77^77

 **Ei ji**

blitz, te advierto, le acabo de sacar pantallazo y no temo enviárselo a Glare

 **Macabeo mujeriego**

no te atreverías

 **Ei ji**

¿quieres provarme?

 **El principito**

Probarme*.

Con Twilight estamos en la biblioteca y hace un rato llegó Lord Solaris.

 **Rayito de sol**

yo estoy con pinkie y toastie en sugar cube corner.

- **El principito** ha mandado un audio-

 _"_ _¿¡Tomaron acaso atención a clases de lenguaje!? ¡Los nombres propios llevan mayúsculas! ¡También al inicio de un párrafo!"_

 **El principito**

Espero hagan caso, me acaban de regañar aquí :v.

 **Rayito de sol**

OH LORD SOLARIS DUSK USO UNA CARITA

 **Macabeo mujeriego**

MAJIA VERDE

 **El principito**

Su ortografía me mata.

 **Rayito de sol**

Me dieron ganas de hacer una junta :3 con alcohol, juegos y comida, mucha comida

Suena bien, ¿Con las chicas?

 **Ei ji**

¿No es ovio?

 **El principito**

Obvio*

 **La cosita inocente**

Al fin y al cabo, es semana de aniversario y nos dieron libre -w-

Oh Butterscotch, ¿Dónde estabas?

 **La cosita inocente**

Con Fluttershy viendo a mis animales

 **Rayito de sol**

Entonces ¿Hoy lo hacemos?

 **Macabeo mujeriego**

Yo compro la comida

 **Ei ji**

Yo consigo el alcohol

 **El principito**

Yo planeo los juegos

Sin ver en libros

 **El principito**

Para algo está internet

 **Rayito de sol**

Entonces mañana junta en mi casa ¡No olviden imvitarlas!

Invitarlas*

 **El brillis del grupo**

Alguien que me ayuda.


	6. Capítulo V

**Editado**

Todo lo que debía arreglarse estaba arreglado, y todos los que debían invitarse estaban invitados, ahora solo faltaba que los demás llegaran.

Bubble Berry se encontraba muy emocionado y lo mejor (Según él)de que últimamente casi le roban, es que instaló cámaras, lo que significaba que al día siguiente vería todo lo que había sucedido y lo conservaría de recuerdo por si algún día a alguno de ellos le daba amnesia.

Sus amigos ya se estaban atrasando, así que comenzó a llamar a Dusk Shine, el organizador de los juegos. Al segundo pitido del celular tocaron su puerta, cuando fue a abrir ahí estaba Dusk con todos los que faltaban.

\- Chicas se ven muy bien-Dijo sonriente mirando a todas detenidamente.

\- Muchas gracias Berry.

\- Muchas denadas Rarity -En eso notó la pesada presencia de su amigo arcoíris cuando entró a su casa, se volteó para verlo, tenía la mirada gacha, pero se notaba el fuerte rojo que teñía su mejilla- Oh Blitz, eso parece doler bastante -Acercó su mano tocando la zona, pero el otro se alejó en seguida con una mueca de dolor.

\- Solo me pasé a golpear con una pared -Si, una pared, justo en el lugar donde tenía un relevo… en forma de mano.

\- ¡Hey! Siéntense -Animó Pinkie refiriéndose a todos los que se mantenían parados cerca de la puerta, igual a los que rondaban por la cocina yendo y viniendo.

\- Bien, ya está organizado todo-Habló Bubble con tono emocionado, hasta que escuchó una risa socarrona de parte de Butterscotch, quién se tapó en seguida la boca, las chicas no podían creer que algo como eso había salido de la contraparte de su tímida amiga.

\- P-perdón, pero, sonaste igual a Dusk y-y no me pude contener-El pelirosado se quedó pensativo mirando al techo por unos segundos y luego volvió a sonreír.

\- Tienes razón, soné como él, debe ser porque él me dio la lista con los horarios preferibles, pero volviendo al tema, juguemos a algo, vengan, vengan -Movió un poco los sillones y la mesa la corrió a un lado- Siéntense en círculo.

Todos le hicieron caso siguiendo atentamente con la mirada los movimientos de su anfitrión, quién agarró una botella vacía de cerveza y la colocaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con el contenido de la botella? -Preguntó AJ

\- La tengo hace unas semanas, en la mañana me tomé lo que quedaba, uff había mucho -Sus amigos le miraron mal, porque hace dos días habían ido a su casa y no les había dado nada, porque, según él, "Tenía nada para compartir".

\- ¿Qué jugaremos? -Twilight se balanceaba adelante y atrás comiendo algunas papas.

\- A la botellita.

\- ¿De verdad o reto? ¿O esa de decir algo y a quién apunte es eso? -Habló inocente Fluttershy.

\- A la botellita del beso -Todos en la sala lo miraron, algunos más sorprendidos, otros indignados, tensos, y claro, enojados, desinteresados y emocionados no faltaron, incluso más de una emoción mezcladas.

\- ¡Pero Berry! ¡Todos tenemos novia! -Dusk escuchó el carraspeo incómodo de Elusive- Y otros son pretendidos o pretenden a alguien, un beso puede confundir a la persona.

\- No seas exagerado, yo estoy bien con el juego -El susodicho miró mal a Blitz, pero no peor que Dash, aunque el solo le guiño el ojo haciendo que enseguida temiera por su vida gracias a la mirada que empeoró.

\- Solo es un pequeño e indefenso jueguito -Bubble giró la botella y sorpresivamente le tocó su mujeriego amigo- Ven aquí bebé -Dijo en broma y el nombrado rodó los ojos acercándose para depositar un suave beso en los labios del otro, luego Blitz susurró algo como "Yo soy el activo" y sus amigos se largaron a reír, eso no fue raro para los chicos, en cambio ellas quedaron un tanto extrañadas con el comentario.

\- Dejen eso y gira la botella rápido -AppleJack les apuró impaciente.

\- Gira botellita querida y dame la suerte de… -Recitó el peliarcoíris mientras el objeto giraba hasta que paró en la persona que quería- Te quiero tanto mi bella botella -Se acercó poco a poco a Rainbow Dash mientras ella lo miraba con desagrado latente, y seguía con esa misma expresión cuando él juntó un poco sus labios, hasta que ella se quiso separar segundos después, pero su contraparte agarró con una mano parte de su mejilla y nuca, la otra llegó hasta su cintura. Se puso roja por la rabia y vergüenza abriendo sus ojos indignada. Cuando al fin logró que la soltara, alzó su mano dirigiéndola rápidamente llena de potencia contra la mejilla del chico. Él ya había sentido la fuerte bofetada de ella, y cerró los ojos preparándose para obtener otra, pero en cambio contra su piel no notó la palma extendida, si no que los cuatro nudillos, incluso creyó sentir el del dedo pulgar de la chica por la manera en que su puño se hundió en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué tan agresiva? -Se quejó luego de un momento de acariciar suavemente su rostro tratando de que la presión que aún sentía desapareciera.

\- Se suponía que debía ser corto, de segundos, pero no ¡Ahora resulta que al maldito se le ocurre tratar de meter lengua!

\- Si no hubiera tratado ¿Me habrías seguido el beso?

\- Dash te toca girar la botella -Interrumpió AppleJack evitando que se formara otro lío, a lo que su amiga obedeció y la punta acabó en Pinkie, se dieron un corto beso y siguieron con el juego.

En realidad, nadie tenía pena de besarse con unos de sus amigos cercanos, es decir ellas con ellas y ellos con ellos, ya que, pese a que a todos les daba vergüenza admitirlo, lo habían hecho incontables veces entre ellos, incluso bromeaban con el tema, pero solo cuando estaban a solas.

\- Bien -Dijo Bubble Berry parándose para comenzar a servir el alcohol en los vasos- Es hora de "Yo nunca".

\- Yo nunca me he caído sin razón aparente -Empezó Elusive una vez que todos estaban acomodados con bebida en mano y sentados en los sillones del living (Que ya acomodado como estaba originalmente)

Fluttershy, Pinkie y Blitz bebieron un sorbo.

\- Yo nunca… -Dusk empezó y se quedó pesando- He insultado a un amigo sin darme cuenta.

Varios bebieron, pero el más avergonzado ahí era Butterscotch mientras llevaba el líquido a su boca con la mirada baja sintiendo los ojos de su versión femenina sobre él de manera interrogante.

\- Yo nunca he besado a alguien de mi mismo sexo por voluntad propia -Lanzó Blitz. Todos bebieron, algunos tratando disimular más que otros.

\- No creí que pasaríamos a esas preguntas tan rápido -Twilight dijo, muchos le hallaron la razón.

\- Yo nunca he cumplido un año -Todas las miradas se posaron en Berry sabiendo lo estúpido que era lo que acababa de decir.

\- No seas retrasado, solo es una excusa para beber -Le reprendió Dusk acompañado de la negación "decepcionada" y ojos entrecerrados de Elusive.

\- ¿Y? Solo beban.

Cosas así se repitieron a lo largo del juego hasta que la mayoría estuvo ebrio.

\- Oye, y si -Blitz no era muy tolerante al alcohol que digamos y al medio vaso ya estaba mareado, por lo que no podía completar una frase sin hipar- Y si jugamos a enredados.

\- ¡Casa! -Gritó efusiva Fluttershy levantándose de su puesto.

\- Saco -Le siguió Rarity.

\- Comer.

\- Me dio hambre —Compartió Pinkie

\- Brecha -Dijo Dash.

\- ¿No tendría que ser algo con mer? -Le refutó AJ.

\- No, ella dijo, "hambre" no, eh… algo con mer.

\- ¿En qué íbamos?

\- En Mazo.

\- Sorain, digo, zoquete -Se burló la peliarcoíris con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Todo porque "te quitó" a Firefly

\- Shhhhh -La de ojos fuxia pasó su dedo índice por la boca de Rarity lentamente- No hables si no sabes.

\- Pero si…

\- O te callas o te callo -La aludida rodó los ojos exasperada.

De un momento a otro el horario se olvidó y hacían lo que querían, pese a que era una "junta tranquila" entre amigos.

\- Mira rosi -Habló Pinkie acercándose peligrosamente a su contraparte- Yo -Subió el tonó al final de la palabra y se apuntó con el pulgar- Hago mejores fiestas que cualquier otra persona.

\- En tus sueños rubia -El susodicho le sonrió superiormente.

\- ¿Soy rubia? -Agarró un mechón de su cabello y trató de mirarlo- Creo que es verde, mi abuela si era rubia, fue lo único que no saqué de ella

\- ¡Twi! -Dash y Shy corrían como niñas pequeñas con los brazos alzados hacia la princesa, luego se colgaron una de cada brazo.

\- ¿Mh?

\- Los chicos son muy raros -Se quejó la ojiaqua con un puchero.

\- Se supone que somos nosotras en hombre, pero no se parecen -Le siguió la otra de la misma forma.

\- Él es grosero con sus amigos.

\- Y él es un mujeriego, y no solo eso, también es macabeo, es raro.

\- No sé qué sucede chicas, algún día lo meditaré.

\- ¡Pero Twi!

\- Ahora no -Y comenzó a caminar aún con sus brazos atrapados entre las pinzas de sus amigas que rogaban por una respuesta- Después les digo.

\- Después cuando.

\- Mañana, mañana les digo -Así logró que ambas pegatinas se soltaran y fueran por su camino, acudiendo a joder a los demás.

\- ¡Oh! -Escucho la fingida sorpresa detrás de ella- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, la princesita que desperdicia su tiempo yendo a una montaña solo porque se le da la gana, aunque eso signifique engañar a sus amigas, definitivamente elemento de la honestidad no va contigo.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Así debe comportarse un anfitrión con su invitado? Y peor aún ¿Así es como se comporta la realeza con un igual? -Aún ebria ella tenía sus modales presentes en todo momento.

\- ¿Eh? -Y de pronto comenzó a reír- No seas amargada, con un rostro de los dioses y una gran inteligencia… debí haber imaginado que no todo sería color de rosas -Le comenzó a extrañar las actitudes que adoptaban estos chicos en ciertas ocasiones, pese a que solo tres habían manifestado actitudes que ellas jamás habían demostrado tener, aunque no dudaba que todos los demás lo harían.

\- Permiso -Se dispuso a irse nuevamente, prefería convivir con sus odiosas amigas borrachas en vez de con su ahora desagradable contraparte, pero un jalón brusco en su brazo hizo que parara e incluso retrocediera considerablemente.

\- Ay perdón -Dijo con tono sarcástico- ¿Te insulté? Oh, cuanto lo lamento -Y volvió a reír de una manera que fastidió a Twilight haciendo que se soltara y alejara a paso más veloz que antes, debía pensar en lo ocurrido seriamente.

\- Baila tu cuerpo alegría macarena -Cantaba AppleJack con los elementos de la risa tratando de hacer los movimientos de la canción sin percatarse de la insistente mirada verde que la observaba desde los sillones.

\- No AppleJack, no es brazo, salto y aplauso -Regañó Berry a su rubia amiga- Es brazo, mano arriba, en los codos y salto con aplauso.

\- Yo te enseño los pasos -AJ se paró e irrumpió en su pequeño mundo de baile apartando a los dos pelirosas (Que ya no tomaban atención) mientras se acercaba a su contraparte.

\- No creo que sepas.

-Lo veremos-Agarró las manos de ella y los colocó sobre la cabeza de la susodicha.

\- Comienza con las manos detrás de la nuca.

\- No lo hago desde el comienzo.

\- En ningún momento se colocan las manos sobre la cabeza.

\- Yo lo bailo así -Hizo un puchero y ella lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Esa cosa con el labio.

\- ¿Mi puchero?

\- Si, esa cosa.

\- Normalmente lo hago cuando personas malas como tú me dicen cosas malas.

\- ¿Personas malas? ¿Cómo yo?

\- Si, personas malas, como tú -Cada vez era más raro, usaba un tono meloso y si AppleJack hubiese estado sobria, se abría apartado ocultando la ternura que le producía, pero en ese momento (Pese a su aguante a la bebida) estaba más que ebria, simplemente demostró lo que sentía apretujándolo entre sus brazos. Porque sí, AJ podía lucir muy masculino, pero ¡Sorpresa!, si se lo proponía podía verse adorable y ni ella sabía que tenía la capacidad de hacer eso.

\- Es que yo estaba tan ilusionada -Lloraba Rarity en el sillón; Fluttershy, Butterscotch y Elusive estaban escuchando su vida amorosa, consolándola.

\- Él no te merecía -El pelimorado (Quién era el único que estaba aún consiente de sus acciones en toda la casa) la alzó sentándola sobre sus piernas, luego la acunó entre sus brazos y ella colocó su rostro en la curva del cuello de él abrazándolo por la cintura- Ya llegará alguien que te valore con todos tus defectos y virtudes.

\- No sé si exista alguien así.

\- Yo soy así -Ella pensó un poco meditando sus palabras, pero después las lágrimas salieron otra vez.

\- Pero no hay nadie así donde yo vivo.

\- No llores más, el maquillaje se te arruina.

\- ¿Me veo muy fea?-Preguntó alzando su cabeza mientras lo miraba, él iba a negar, pero ella habló primero- Seguro que sí, soy muy llorona -Suspiró- Por eso nadie me quiere-Y volvió a llorar.

\- Hay muchas personas que te quieren, quizás no de manera amorosa, pero te quieren y están ahí para ti, siempre lo estarán -Y besó la frente de ella con total ternura, porque algo que odiaba ver, era a una persona llorando por alguien que le rompió el corazón.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Pero que linda escena! -Exclamó Fluttershy.

\- ¡Mi OTP! -Le siguió Butterscotch.

\- Algún día estarán juntos y lo sé -Se unió Pinkie.

\- Será la cosa más hermosa que veré en mi vida -Apareció Berry.

Todos estaban en la misma posición y con la misma expresión: Ojos dilatados, mirando hacia algún punto en el techo y las ambas manos entrelazadas a un costado de sus rostros.

\- Una vez pertenecí a un grupo llamado "Movimiento perpetuo", era para participar de un concurso de física -Y Blitz… el seguía tratando de conquistar a Dash, y el muy iluso creía que lo estaba logrando, puesto que ella lo miraba con una expresión fascinada- Y ganamos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sip -Poco a poco se iba acercando a ella, hasta que quedó a unos centímetros de su cuerpo- Y pasando a otro tema, tus ojos hipnotizan.

\- ¿A sí?

\- Y tus labios se ven muy suaves -Colocó su mano en la mejilla de Rainbow acariciando sus labios con el pulgar- Y se sientes muy suaves.

\- Entonces son suaves.

\- Me pregunto sí… - Se acercó poco a poco; Cuando estuvo a unos milímetros de su rostro ella se alejó y alzó el rostro aun observándolo, pero ahora estaba seria y un aura pesada la rodeó. Antes de que él pudiera hablar ella solo se levantó y alejó- Que reto.


	7. Capítulo VI

Ya era un nuevo día, todos dormían tranquilos en la sala, algunos incluso abrazados.

\- ¡Mi cabeza! -Se quejó Pinkie sentándose en su lugar.

\- ¡Juro que no tomo nunca más! -Su contraparte la imitó con un mano en la frente.

\- Si les duele tanto no griten -Murmuró enojada Butterscotch acomodándose en el suelo abrazando a Fluttershy.

\- B-Berry -Dijo Pinkie moviendo al nombrado de un lado a otro- U-un ¡Un cancerbero multicolor comiendo cupcakes de azufre! -Señaló a un punto en específico.

\- ¡Donde!

\- Ah no, solo era la mesa.

\- Fiuf -Pasó el dorso de su mano por su frente quitando sudor imaginario.

\- Bueno,me voy-AJ trató de pararse, pero el agarre que sentía en su abdomen se fortificó, luego se dio vuelta para ver al lado de quién había dormido: AppleJack. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas de un leve rojo mientras lo observaba, una leve sonrisa surcó los labios de la chica, pero enseguida la borró y la expresión seria volvió mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

\- Voy a buscar algo de hielo, para el dolor -Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- Ay no -Apenas divisaron a Dash levantarse, ya que en seguida corrió al baño, a los segundos AppleJack la siguió dispuesta a alzar el cabello de ella mientras tiraba las bolsas con hielo a sus compañeros.

\- Podemos ver las cámaras ahora -Habló Berry

\- … Bueno ¿Por qué no? -Apoyó Pinkie.

\- AJ, de mi alma -El pelirosado miró a el aludido pestañeando repetidas veces.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Podrías cambiar el HDMI de la televisión? ¿Y buscar las grabaciones de anoche?

\- No soy tu sirviente.

\- Por favor -El otro suspiro con resignación y se levantó en dirección a la televisión.

\- Debemos despertar a estas cosas primero -Habló AppleJack saliendo del baño junto a Rainbow.

De un momento a otro comenzó a llover fuertemente, una tormenta. El cielo estaba oscuro por las espesas nubes, los árboles se movían con el fuerte viento y los seis chicos se encontraban en los sillones acompañados de la calidez del fuego, tazas llenas a tope con espeso chocolate y bandejas llenas de dulces bocadillos ya más tranquilos después de saber el paradero de los menores (Sweet Apple Acres).

\- Bien, ahora que estamos cómodos -Bubble empezó a mostrar las grabaciones.

Vieron una hora de los videos por la vergüenza que les hacía sentir y se pusieron de acuerdo para ver otras películas buscando deshacerse de la incomodidad y tensión que reinaba en el ambiente.

\- ¡Toc, toc, toc Berry! ¡Toc, toc, toc Berry! ¡Toc, toc, toc Berry! -Se escuchó la chillona voz de Cheese.

\- AJ ¿Sabes que te quiero?

\- Ya voy -El aludido se levantó pesadamente y abrió la puerta, todos trataban de mirar a través de la figura del chico- Hola chicas.

\- ¡Pasen!

\- Cállate un poco Berry -Habló Butterscotch con tono fastidiado.

\- Oh, mi amor ¿Estás bien?-Una chica de cabello azul se acercó a Dusk Shine con rostro preocupado.

\- Sí, no te preocupes cariño.

\- * -Dijo Blitz en tono meloso, un pelinaranjo se acercó y lo abrazó.

\- ¿Qué pasa corazón?

\- Mi cabeza duele -El otro besó la frente del peliarcoíris con dulzura- Ahora estoy mejor.

Mientras tanto la contraparte del protagonista de aquella escena miraba todo con una ceja alzada, los brazos cruzados y unas exuberantes ganas de vomitar.

\- ¿Te lo esperabas? -Le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, reconocible como la de Elusive.

\- En este punto no sé si sorprenderme.

\- Bebé -Llamó Cheese Toastie a su novio.

\- ¿Si linda?

\- Vinimos a pedirte unas cámaras-Pidió ella mientras lo abrazaba, él pensó un poco

\- Lo lamento Quesito, pero las instalé por una razón y no quiero arriesgarme.

\- Oh, ok, tendremos que conseguir en otra parte -Habló un poco desanimada, pero al instante sonrió de nuevo- No nos hemos presentado con todas, un gusto soy Cheese Toastie, ella es Honey, pareja de AJ -Señaló a una castaña- Macareina, la hermana del rubito -La cobriza hizo un asentimiento de cabeza- Aunque igual es novia de Butterscotch-Dijo con una mano extendida de manera vertical en uno de los extremos de su boca, como si hubiera más gente en el lugar, gente que no puede escuchar esa información- Ella es Flare Warden, novia de Dusk, quiere ser guardia real de Lord Solaris cuando se gradúe -Todos miraron a la chica de cabello azul- Y él es Slash Glare, novio de Blitz.

\- Que hubo -Dijo el pelinaranjo.

\- Hola, soy Twilight Sparkle, ella es Rarity, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie -Se presentó la princesa señalando a cada una en el proceso en que pronunciaba los nombres.

\- Nos debemos ir, queda poco y necesitamos esas cámaras -Honey comenzó a tirar del brazo de Flare Warden y Macareina, ellas la siguieron y los demás fueron detrás.

— ¡Adiós chicas! ¡Suerte! —Gritó Blitz cuando iban saliendo.

En cuanto escucharon el portón cerrarse todos voltearon hacia Berry quién seguía sonriendo.

— "Lis instilí pir ini rizín y ni quiiri irrisgirmi" —Le imitó AJ.

— ¿Qué?

— Tienes dos cámaras por pared —Regañó Elusive.

— Jamás se tienen suficientes cámaras —Bubble dijo con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza alzada y su dedo índice a la altura de su rostro.

El resto del día pasó volando, entre series cortas y comentarios estúpidos.

— Oh chicos, ya es muy tarde, demasiado como para que se vayan a sus casas —El rizado habló de forma dramática después de ver la hora— Se tendrán que quedar.

— ¿No tienes problemas por eso? —Le cuestionó Fluttershy.

— Nah, prefieren que traiga amigos a casa en vez de que salga a quién sabe dónde —Respondió diciendo exactamente lo que le dijeron sus tíos a él.

— Si ese es el caso, pues bueno por qué no —Dijo Twilight.

 **Iap, tres capítulos ahora cha, porque no actualicé por la falta de PC v':**

 **Y desde ahora me demoraré más (Aún más de lo que hago normalmente v': ) Ya que no tengo computador disponible por mucho tiempo TTcTT de hecho ahora estoy algo apurada así que eso v:**

 **Bae Bae**

 **PD: Disculpen si hay algún error, no tengo tiempo pa' revisar otra vez v':**


End file.
